The specific aims of this proposal are directed to infants with chronic renal inficiency, i.e., stable glomerular filtration rate between 50% and 12.5% of normal (serum creatinine 0.8 to 3.2 mg/dl); these are patients who are considered to be at risk for progressive loss of GFR and for poor growth and development.